


Lily’s Luck

by Type40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Felix Felicis, M/M, Oneshot, another random 3am idea, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Type40/pseuds/Type40
Summary: Sirius and Remus embark on a late-night journey to steal potions ingredients from Slughorn’s office. None of the Marauders get the results they were expecting.One-shot, including Jily and Wolfstar.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	Lily’s Luck

Remus claps a hand over my mouth as a pair of small yellow eyes rounds the corner - Mrs. Norris, with the heavy steps of her owner not far behind her. Remus and I flatten ourselves up against the wall.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Remus says in a hushed voice. “Why didn’t James let us use the Map?”

“Something about making sure no one walks in on him and Pete while they work on the potion. Honestly, no one’ll come in during the dead of night, we need it more than they-” 

Remus interrupts me with a pinch as Filch walks down the corridor towards us behind the cat. I hardly dare to breathe as Mrs. Norris stops moving about three feet from where we hide, her little eyes on fire with the torchlight from above me. I’m so sure she knows someone’s here, but how could she? No one’s supposed to be able to see through an Invisibility Cloak, let alone a cat. Well, unless Filch got hold of the Map and she saw it. But James and Peter have the Map, he would’ve caught him! Maybe he did, and now he told the cat, and she’s gone looking for us, or-

Then Mrs. Norris continues on down the dim corridor, and I expel the air and worst-case scenarios inside of me. Filch’s heavy boots echo down the hall, but eventually he turns down a branch and disappears.

Remus exhales as well. “C’mon, Padfoot,” he says, stepping away from the wall. “His office is right there. I’m going to kill Prongs for this.”

I smirk, though it drops from my face as I jiggle the door to Horace Slughorn’s office. “Locked.”

“Relax, Padfoot. We learned this in first year, remember?  _ Alohamora _ .”

The door clicks open. I guess I should have known, but really, Moony was the only one out of us actually paying attention in first year Charms class. Well, any first year class. Well, any class.

“You’re sure he’s not in here?” I say, skeptical. There are still lit candles, open cupboards, and a desk strewn with papers and random ingredients.  _ Out of all the professors, _ Sirius thought,  _ Slughorn has got to be the most disorganized. _

“Positive. He’s got that party thing going on, remember?”

_ Oh yeah. _ The Slug Club. Now that I think about it, I’m sure James intended this Map-less robbery as punishment for turning down ol’ Sluggy’s invitation. He was practically begging me to go spy on Evans there. I suppress a snort. In her own words, “nothing short of a miracle” would get that girl to go out with him.

Remus whips the Cloak off of us. “Okay, I’ll check the supply closet, you check the cabinets out here.” He heads off to the back of the room and vanishes behind a door. I move to the drawers.

“Occamy eggshell, boomslang skin, acromantula venom…” I mumble the names as I scan my eyes over the labels. “Valerian roots, flobberworm mucus…”

I check the three other visible collections of potion ingredients in the room, with no luck. What a paradox. Some of the drawers are missing, or some blank spots are on the shelves, but I have no idea what used to go in their places.

I’m close to giving up and fetching Moony when I catch a glint of light in my peripheral vision. A glass jar on Slughorn’s desk! Barely daring to hope, I rush over and turn it over to see the label.  _ Murtlap tentacles. _

__

I let out a whoop, then smack my hand over my mouth, remembering I have no way of knowing whether anyone heard. I’m going to get Prongs for this. I’ve kind of learned to depend on the Map, which is probably not good - we should go back to our third year ways, with daredevil prank-pulling and no aids. Though, our third year ways did involve a lot more getting caught. This year, I actually have a little time that isn’t spent in detention. Which is a shame. What a disgrace to the amazing, terrible attendance the Marauders have.

__

My noise draws Remus out of the supply closet. I shake the jar, which makes the tentacles inside squish around and stick to the walls. Ew.

__

He does that head tilt and toothy grin of his, and seeing it I can’t exactly shoo away the butterflies that threaten to move up out of my mouth, so I let them fester. It doesn’t help that our fingers brush up against eachother as the glimmering jar passes hands. Murtlap tentacles are a lot prettier when they’re in Moony’s hands.

__

We dash down the corridors, being way too hasty, and way too proud of our victory to care. Eventually we make it to the empty classroom, containing James, Peter, and a cauldron full of thick, smooth yellow liquid.

__

“You got it!” Peter cheers from his spot in the corner of the room, a thick book spread over his lap. I don’t blame him. Prongs has the best Potions grades out of us, but that doesn’t mean they’re good ones.

__

“And we’ll discuss your punishment later,” Remus interjects. I don’t know if they heard or not, because James grabs the jar without a word and opens it up next to the cauldron.

__

“So, if we do this right, the potion’ll turn gold,” he says in a professor-y voice, like he’s some potions genius. “Then we stir it at the hourly intervals for a week and it’s done, bam! Liquid Luck!”

__

He scrunches up his face as the stench of murtlap billows out of the jar and basically suffocates us. Taking three of the tentacles out, he hovers them over the cauldron and-

__

-“Wait!” Remus shouts, and runs towards the cauldron. “I thought we said that the potion would be done on February 6th! That’s eight days from now, the potion doesn’t need-”

__

-the tentacles sink into the liquid, which immediately starts to fizz like mad and turn a terrifying shade of dark brown. The bubbles just come faster and faster and the sizzling gets louder and louder as the liquid begins to foam and expand.

__

Remus is the first to gather his senses and realize what that means. “TAKE COVER!” he says, as the would-be Felix Felicis promptly explodes.

__

Later on, we all swore that was the biggest potion explosion we’d ever seen. And that was saying something, because the results of Peter’s brews in class could get pretty catastrophic.

__

But it was all worth it for the look on Prong’s face when I said, “Oh well. Only four months left of the year... I suppose we won’t get Lily Evans’ miracle after all.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :-)


End file.
